


you're gonna be the one that saves me..

by xmrmistyeyedx



Category: South Park
Genre: Other, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmrmistyeyedx/pseuds/xmrmistyeyedx
Summary: Kenny is in another fight with his parents. Butters wants to help.





	you're gonna be the one that saves me..

**Author's Note:**

> hi haw yee I'm not dead! here's a wholesome Bunny fic bc I love them. also this is shit but its a writing practice I haven't written in a damn millennial so give me a fucking break ok  
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Implied parental abuse/ abusive parents  
> marijuana use  
> theres a small mention of blood and injuries

"Kenny?" Butters said into his cell phone. The smallest hint of worry tainting his normally bright voice.  
Kenny, still hiding his mouth behind his jacket, let his breath hitch between his gapped teeth. "Leo, it's okay. They do it all the time." he sputters out, blood from his nose dripping into his mouth, filling in the shape of his lips.  
"But Ken, that's not okay, they could've broken your nose!" Butters practically yells before being cut off. "That doesn't fucking matter. Kevin was able to get Karen out. Kevin's safe and so is Karen, that's all I care about." Kenny mumbles through gritted teeth.  
"Ken I'm picking you up."  
Kenny groans before picking up his backpack, knowing Butters wouldn't take no for an answer, especially after hanging up on him. His backpack is old and tattered, just like most things in his life. All it has in it is the essentials, cash, ID, lighters, porno magazines, and all the things he takes to work with him. Oh, and a bit of weed and cigarettes too.  
But low and behold, he hears the muffled sound of tires screeching outside his house, bumping over the train tracks. Butters is the one driving, his clean blonde hair and bright aqua colored coat a nice sight for sore eyes to Kenny. "Get in!" the driver yells as quietly as possible as Kenny climbs out of his window.  
"Thanks for gettin' me, Leo." Kenny says, bouncing his thin legs into the passenger seat. "Yeah that's okay, I just don't want you here anymore." Butters sweetly says, his accent picking up a bit. "Now, let's get you to my house and clean up that nose...does it hurt?" Butters worriedly asks.  
"No, not worse than normal." Kenny laughs, sliding his tongue over a newly chipped tooth.  
"Thanks again Leo." Kenny whispers, placing his bloodied hand on Butters brown pants. "You're the best friend I could ever fuckin' ask for."  
"Same to you Ken." Butters says, relazing that they're now pulling up to Butters driveway. They get out of the car, and Butters drags his his taller counterpart inside. He pulls him into the bathroom, and sits him down on the toilet, pulling neon bandages out of the cabinent.  
"Well uh, let's see here." his normal tone beginning to emerge again. Kenny does nothing but smile as Butters gets an alcohol pad, wiping the blood from Kenny's nose and obviously busted lip.  
"...and here you go!" Butters says a bit later, after applying bandages to Kenny's face and wrapping his bruised knuckles with ace's.  
"Thanks, Leo." Kenny says, wrapping his long arm around Butter's shoulders. "Let's go smoke some, man! I'm all good now thanks to you, let's go have fun now." Kenny says, dragging Butters into his own room.  
"Well, now Kenny, I don't know about this!"  
"Trust me, Leo. I'd never let anything hurt you."


End file.
